Rocky Road
by Hallelujah's Tale
Summary: Love is everything and anything. Powers interrupt life and the balance. What will happen to a couple of teens with gifts they did not ask for? Love, hate, misunderstandings, life...
1. Info

(This is for the first few chapters and there will be another one to keep you updated and what not. :D PLease Review!)

* * *

Samantha (Sam)- Tenacious, doesn't like the fact she has powers, has a small crush on Danny that grows over time. She has long black hair that eventually changes with her moods because of her powers and has gold eyes. She is 5ft 7 in.

Riley (Rye)- impish, determined, the only one that knows what she's doing. Riley's had her powers for a year but had not mastered them. Riley has blonde shoulder length with blue eyes to compliment them. She's about 5ft 3 in.

Amanda (Manda)- Random, "wise", hyper, loves to joke around. She has long brown hair that goes to her hips with green eyes and she's as tall as Sam.

Daniel (Danny)- Can be cocky, proud, sporty and, sometimes, clueless. About 2-3 inches taller then Sam. Has longish, for a boy, dark brown hair with complicated eyes. By the pupil it's white and it gradually gets an amber color.

**Plot:** NONE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JKJK. It's a kind of "I'm wingin' it so deal with it" plot. It's, of course, going to have mystical creatures and people with powers and a bad guy… And a prophecy, of course. The damn prophecy that screws up their lives. 2 more characters will pop up… maybe even 4 but it depends on the story. Reviews!


	2. Simple Life

"Talking"

_Samantha (Sam) thinking_

_'Riley thinking'_

/Amanda thinking/

* * *

I walked out the door of my new home in Seattle. Thank goodness I had friends here from when I was younger; Daniel and Amanda (Manda for short). We were always great friends until my parents made us move but it wasn't long before we moved back. Of course they were very excited to see me. I kept thinking about then and wondered how much they've changed.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the yell of a boy. "Sam!?"

I turned around to see a boy around the age of 15, tall for his age with longish brown hair almost covering his amber eyes. I had no idea who the boy was or why he knew me. He was standing next to me, heavily breathing.

"Do I know you?" I asked him slowly stepping away.

The boy smiled and looked at me. He was cute but it felt like I knew him. I blushed with embarrassment. All he did was smile some more until he answered, "It's me. Danny."

I was shocked. I randomly hugged him. I then realized what I was doing. I let go and stepped back. I stopped blushing and put my face in my hands. _I can't believe I thought that!_ Danny laughed as if he got what I was doing. I took a deep breath then put my hands down.

"Wow… you've changed."

"So have you." he said like he was checking me out.

All that had changed was… well my hair was long and black and my skin was tanner but it still looked white. Everything was the same pretty much.

"Yah I-" Danny was cut off by another voice but this time it was a girl.

I turned to see Amanda. Her long blond hair flowed behind her, some getting in her face. She was taller then before, but shorter then Danny still. I could tell she had grown. She was just different.

"Sam!" she screamed then jumped a hug. I hugged her back but was kind of weirded out.

"Nice to see you too, 'Manda." I said as she let go. I had called her by her nickname now. It had become a habit over gmail.

Andy was so excited to see me then she noticed Danny. "Danny." she said bitterly.

"Amanda." he said just a bitterly as her. She sneered as she heard her name escape his mouth.

I wanted to know what was going on. Their eyes were locked, but in a glare. "Okay, what did you guys do while I was gone?"

They both begin to smile, not trying to laugh. "What's so funny?!" Nothing, I was getting no where. They just kept staring at each other as if it was a funny joke that I didn't understand. They broke out in laughter.

"We remembered something." Amanda said.

Danny laughed with her, "Yah, it-"

'Manda punched him in the stomach before he could finish. Danny grabbed his stomach, gasping for air. She walked on, no expression on her face. Danny stood straight now. I had no idea Andy was like that but then again I didn't know her as well. She stopped and looked back at us happy as ever.

"Aren't you coming?" she questioned.

Danny looked at me, almost as if he was waiting to be excused. I walked on and he followed, and for some reason I was fine with it. We all walked to the school, Hagchester Junior High. It had 8th-10th. Don't ask why.

* * *

**Reviews please! This was just a random chapter inducing some of the charries. The fun will begin shortly... R&R**


	3. TURN LEFT!

"Talking"

_Sammy thinking_

/Amanda thinking/

'_Riley thinking'_

_Danny thinking_

**Sorry it took so long to update. I forced myself to write this chapter so don't be mad. Enjoy!**

* * *

_3 years later;_

"Danny! DANNY TURN LEFT!" Sam shouted from the passenger's seat.

"No. If I turn left then we'll be going towards the middle of the city. NOT AWAY! Remember! We don't want anyone getting hurt!" Danny hissed back. He had both hands on the wheel, forcing it to go from right to left avoiding cars.

"BUT WE CAN LOSE THAT THING FOLLOWING US!" Sam snapped as she pointed at the back window. A giant glob of bats followed them, destroying anything in their way. Danny didn't look but he knew what was following them. Amanda sat quietly in the back just watching all of this.

"May-"

Danny quickly looked at Sam then Amanda then back at the road. "LET ME THINK!" he hissed.

Amanda crossed her arms and pouted. Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny. She was just trying to help."

Danny sighed. He knew his friends were trying to help but he just needed to think right now. "I know but could you do it quietly?"

The girls nodded. There was silence with screams and cars crashing in the background. "Go left." Amanda calmly said. Danny refused. Amanda's eyes became cold. "Go left." Her tone of voice scared Sam a little.

Danny shook his head, "No."

Amanda unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the wheel fast and jerked the wheel left. Left is the way they went, right off the bridge onto the street below. Sam screamed, Danny yelled, Amanda put her seat belt back on.

_SMASH!_ The front end of the car hit the pavement. The end of the car went down making the back tires hit the ground. The car rocked back and forth. Cars beeped and swerved around them. Danny, Sam and Amanda stared into nothingness in silence. The bats came closer. Sam looked at Danny like 'WHAT THE FUCK! GOOOO!'. Danny stepped on the gas peddle and sped forward.

"We are never going to lose them." Amanda said peering out the back window.

Sam nodded. "We need a plan… We could fight them."

"There are millions of these things. They aren't regular bats. They'll kill you if you step out of this truck." Danny sounded like a mother.

Amanda watched the bats. "We need a faster car…"

"LIKE WHAT?!"

"Like that." Amanda said pointing at the two Chevrolet Corvette's in the lot.

Danny jerked right and ran straight into the building. "Stay quiet and hide." he commanded.

Everyone ran out of the car and into some crevasse that hid them. Amanda could hear the screeching of the bats-like creatures. They begin to split up and search everywhere they could. /Stupid creatures can't find us/ Just then the biggest creature of all stood out in the middle of the room looking around.

A small bat flew up to him. "Nothin' here, Boss." the creature said in an Italian accent.

"Are you sure?" The Boss asked. /What is he like the fuckin' Godfather?/

"Yah, Boss."

Amanda didn't move or make a noise. She almost stopped breathing. The Boss looked around again and began to retreat. kshu Something fell. /Damnit!/ The Boss slyly smiled and walked over to where the noise came from. Amanda sat down and hugged her knees. /Please leave…Please leave…/ She repeated that over and over to herself in her head.

The three of them didn't have much training in fighting nor did they know how to control their powers so there was a slim chance of them winning the fight with the so called 'Boss'. She then heard a scream. /Sammy!/

She peered out of her hiding spot, making sure they couldn't see her. The Boss held Sam's left arm. Sam tried to get free but nothing worked. The minions laughed at Sammy's weak effort to get away.

"Fucking humans are so weak." one said.

"Yes but they are delicious." another laughed.

Sam choked at the words of the bat like creatures. /Don't give us up Sam./ The Boss walked on, laughing, dragging Sam along. Danny jumped out and threw a dagger. The dagger barely missed the big creature. Amanda wanted to run up to Danny and slap him but she couldn't blow her cover, not yet.

The Boss turned in curiosity to see who threw the dagger. "A mere mortal dares to challenge me?"

"Let her go." Danny fiercely commanded.

The creature's laughed. "You mean her?" The Boss asked pointing at Sammy. "What? Is she your lover? A little young to be settling down don't you think?"

Danny sneered. "No. No I'm not her lover."

"Then why want her?"

"She's-"

"I'm his master. I am the princess of… of… of the Thorn." Sammy said.

Danny stared at her with confusion. He got the idea. "Ya… Yes! More will come after you for the lady."

"That's right. Let me go or you and your followers will parish." Sammy nobly said.

/This is bullshit./ The Boss looked interested. "And what if we handed you over for a reward? Say… 100 k?"

Sam and Danny looked at each other in shock. Now they were defiantly not going to let Sammy go… _to be continued_

* * *

**HA! To be continued. I thought I would leave you hungry for more. (muahahaha)**

**R&R please. **

**Cherry out**


	4. How to wake a sleeping Guardian

-Flashback-

_"Let her go." Danny fiercely commanded._

_The creature's laughed. "You mean her?" The Boss asked pointing at Sammy. "What? Is she your lover? A little young to be settling down don't you think?"_

_Danny sneered. "No. No I'm not her lover."_

_"Then why want her?"_

_"She's-"_

_"I'm his master. I am the princess of… of… of the Thorn." Sammy said._

_Danny stared at her with confusion. He got the idea. "Ya… Yes! More will come after you for the lady."_

_"That's right. Let me go or you and your followers will parish." Sammy nobly said._

_/This is bullshit./ The Boss looked interested. "And what if we handed you over for a reward? Say… 100 k?"_

_Sam and Danny looked at each other in shock. Now they were defiantly not going to let Sammy go..._

* * *

Amanda took deep breaths as she watched the pointless conversation go on. The Boss let Sammy go, only to be picked up and dragged away. Danny ran after her only to fail... big time. "Would you like to come along?" one of the minions laughed scooping up Danny and taking him in the opposite direction.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed in the distance.

"SAM!" he yelled back.

Amanda rolled her eyes. /You'd think they were lovers.../ She thought to herself. The creatures slowly retreated taking a few things with them. Amanda stared at nothing taking meditating breaths until her eyelids began to fall. She stopped thinking all together.../Relax...relax/ She fell asleep...

* * *

The dust around the fallen building was just beginning to settle, when a bright flash of yellow glimmered, suddenly, against the setting of the purple-black sky. For a moment, the light hovered over the largest mound of rubble, kicking up an even bigger cloud of dust.

The light faded into its background, reveling a girl of about 16, whose body shivered as her feet made contact with a large piece of broken building. The girl was known as Riley. She stood at about 5 feet 3 inches high, with short blonde hair that hovered right above her shoulders, and determined blue eyes. In her left hand, she clutched a small, knife-like object.

Blue eyes scanned the deserted, destroyed clearing. "Damn." Riley growled, "They got away..." She stamped her foot in frustration, mumbling incoherent curse words.

She gripped her knife harder, and clenched her teeth. "Wait..." She said, aloud. "Where are the kids..."

Jumping down from her perch, Riley began her ground search. "If those bats got them, they're screwed." She trailed off as her eyes sharply caught a body-shaped object, lying under a heap of rubble.

"Well, at least one of them made it..." She thought, bitterly.

Carefully, she picked her way across the fallen battlefield, and keeled beside the body, brushing off the dust with her fingertips.

"Sleeping?!" She asked, incredulously, checking the body's pulse. The girl showed no signs of injury, and her pulse was pretty normal. At least, Riley thought it was a girl. What boy had long brown hair that came nearly down his waist?

'Ahhhh-manda? I think.' Riley said, mentally, 'yeah...the mental one.' Riley looked up, scanning the area again. 'Where are the other two?'

"Oh, shit." she said, aloud this time, pulling Amanda out of the rubble. 'Damn, she is OUT.' Riley shook her head. "Nevermind that, now. We have to find the other two before those bats eat their faces off!"

In the distance, Riley could hear the faint sound of police sirens, compete with the faint flashes of red and blue lights.

"Ahh, shit." Riley said, attempting to pull the still-sleeping Amanda to her feet. She didn't even stir. "Wake up!" She said, pulling on her arm. She still did not wake, even as the sounds of the cop-cars drew closer.

"Fuck this." riley put her hands on Amanda's shoulder, right as the cops pulled into what was left of the driveway. And in a flash of yellow light that lit-up the, now dark, sky, the two girls vanished from the scene, leaving behind only a small, knife-like object.

--

Riley had teleported herself both herself and Amanda to Riley's own little hideaway; a stuffy, smoke-smelling, one bedroom shack, complete with a grime covered floor and broken-in windows that had been half-assedly covered with flimsy excuses for boards. The shack, of course, was abandoned, being located in the... lesser-visited downtown area; the area where money, murder and drugs ruled.

'Wonder what this suburban girl would think waking up under a blanket covered in spiders.' Riley thought, idly. She loomed over Amanda, speculating, as the girl tossed in her sleep. 'Wonder what she's thinkin'...' Riley mused as Amanda muttered her friends' names in the wake of her unconsciousness.

Scrunching up her face, Riley looked over her shoulder at the small fire she'd made in the corner; the only source of heat in this damn room.

Riley put her hands on her hips. "Is it really possible that you're asleep?!" she mumbled to the sleeping girl. "When your friends could be dead?" She was, suddenly, tempted to kick her awake. "I'd leave you here, if I wasn't afraid they'd get you too..." she backed away from Amanda. "Okay, Relax, Riles. Your talking to yourself again... i'm going to shut-up now..."

* * *

**Thanks Keira, anti.reality, for helping! R&R**


End file.
